The world like dream
by Cch7
Summary: This one is what happens before my previous story. So If you haven't read my first one please do. Any way this is about Eureka and Renton in the promised land. Trying to find their way back to the Gekko please Enjoy.
1. Waking up in Paradise

**I know that I have promised this sooner but I have had a few delays. Anyway I would like to say that I have been encouraged enough to start my new story. I want to say thanks to Azzah Ramis for being such an awesome best friend and for helping me on a few chapters and I want to thank Rockmanomega for the really nice reviews and words. I hope you enjoy this story as well as my first. This happened before my first story. This is where Eureka and Renton is in the Promised Land. I have been thinking about this for months now coming up with ideas but now I am finally writing it down for all you to read. So enjoy, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

_**In the Promised Land**_

**Eureka's view**

**There was a light… I couldn't feel any pain but… All I can remember was that I was falling and now I am running to this light. The closer I run to it the more it looks like a door. A bright door in this unknown dark room, I turned the knob and to my surprise, it was unlocked and there was a bright light that blinded me but I still carried on moving forward even though I don't know what will be waiting for me on the other side. I still carried on walking hoping to find a familiar place.**

**I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself lying on grass, Soft, warm grass. I sat up and looked around; saw nothing but trees all around me. I looked to my left and my eyes grew wide, my body tangled and my palms began to sweat as I saw my saver, my hero, my love lying down next to me. I leaned over and listened for a heartbeat. My body relaxed, and I let out a sigh of relief when I heard a beat or two. I stood up and started scanning the area trying to find out how we got here and how to get out.**

**End of Eureka's view.**

**

* * *

**

**Renton stirred awake and saw that Eureka was sitting right next to him, watching him awake from his slumber. He felt a bit uneasy because there was a branch stuck by his butt but he could take it out because it would be embarrassing since Eureka is now so close and if he removes it now it would ruin that feeling he was having. Instead he leaned forward and gave her a kiss then took out the branch without her noticing.**

"**Eureka where are we?" Renton stood up and as if he was possessed he started walking into the forest like a zombie. His pupils widened and he was walking straight ahead.**

"**I think we are lost. Not really sure where we are." Eureka was following Renton and tried not to trip over the tree's branches. She was trying to catch up with him but every time she tried to say something to Renton, he seemed like he was ignoring her**

"**Renton waits your goi…." Eureka fell and Renton kept on walking away. Eureka was surprised that he didn't even bother to come back and help her up, instead he just carried on walking away. She stood up as fast as she could and started running after him.**

"**RENTON! W...wait for me" Her leg was bleeding from all the cuts that the branches formed because they kept on hitting on her leg as she ran and it was becoming very sore, tears also unexpectedly started running down her soft red cheeks. But she ignored it and carried on running. As she continued heading straight to Renton, she didn't notice that he had stopped; she ran into him and fell to the ground again. This time Renton helped her up and pointed to a house.**

"**We will go in there and take a look at your cuts; it will also be much safer." Renton picked Eureka up brutal style and ran in to house. Eureka was still very surprised that he just suddenly decided to help her and that he found a house as if he knew the place.**

"**Renton what if someone lives here, we can't just walk in. Maybe we should knock first." Renton just smiled and opened the door. It was open. He placed Eureka on a cozy couch next to a warm fire place. **

'_**This must have been set up earlier.' **_**Eureka thought to herself,**

"**Eureka no one lives here. No one have ever been here we are the very first." Eureka sort of frowned. "How do you know Renton?" **

"**I cannot really explain it but it's almost like something told me that there is a place that has been set up for us, and that's where we must go and hide. I really am sorry I didn't help you but I had to make sure and I also couldn't help it. Though I really hate to see you in such pain and that I did nothing at all about it." He put a bandage around her leg and gave it a soft gentle peck and gave a soft kiss on her head.**

"**Better?" Renton looked at her, Eureka managed a smile. "Yeah a lot better thanks."**

**They both sat in front of the fire and heard that it started to rain hard outside. It was cold, dark, rainy and wet. The couple started to feel a bit hungry; luckily Renton found Japanese noodles and made it nice and warm for them both. After they both were full and warm they grabbed a blanket that was near them and started to cuddle next to the fire while burning marshmallows. **

**Renton's gaze fell from Eureka's smile down to her shirt where there was a bite on Eureka's breast. When he saw Eureka looking at him suspiciously he looked away blushing.**

"**Renton what were you looking at." She mocked knowing exactly what he was looking at, and smiled as his whole face went completely red and looked at her.**

"**Its N… It's nothing Eureka … never mind about me, really." Renton started to fidget and grabbed a pillow that was close to him. He tried really hard to focus on Eureka's face but his gaze kept on falling.**

"**Pervert, stop staring." Eureka said playfully and laughed when she saw him stare at her with his wide brown eyes. He went Animated grey and was stuttering a lot as he spoke.**

"**E...Eureka I didn't mean it that way… I was… just, well umm I" Renton was struggling to find words and Eureka was looking at him waiting for him to finish.**

"**It's okay Renton ha-ha I kind of expected it… since you are a boy and you can't help it."Eureka took a deep breath and did the most daring thing she ever done, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Renton's whole body went to heat mode and he was stunted with shock.**

"**Go on Squeeze it" Renton automatically squeezed her breast but then as his head got straight he just realized what just happened.**

"**E…E…Eureka, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Renton had to force himself to take away his hands. But the urge was stronger… he squeezed it again. Eureka gave a soft moan and sighed. It was too much for Renton, to carry on even though he really loved seeing her face with pleasure like that he had to force his urges back because the shock was too much for him and he knew it was inappropriate to do this to her now. He sighed and pulled away his hand. He gave her a kiss.**

"**I… can't do … This … it's just not…right." Eureka looked a bit confused not really sure why but just simply nodded.**

"**Its fine don't worry about it; it's not really a big deal touching it." Eureka looked down and pulled her white silky dress forward to look at her breast.**

"**Eureka it is… You're not supposed to let me touch it, it's just that… I… Uh" Renton was losing his speech and had no idea what to say**

"**But why I mean it's just part of my body it's not that important, I don't understand why you guys get so worked up about it and I thought it was every man's dream to touch it." **

**(Please no offense with the boys, I know it's not true and not all of you are like this. Let's just say that Talho has been teaching Eureka the wrong stuff and that she has been reading the wrong mags - . ^ so no offense please)**

"**Eureka, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT! It's your body you can't just let me touch it. It's not right and not all guys are like that especially me. I mean I would like to touch it but not like this… I mean like of course I want to touch your boobs but … Uh no wait I am only making matters worse well uh… Geez" He couldn't find a better way to explain why it is wrong but Eureka just giggled at everything he was trying to say and smiled. **

"**I will only allow you of course to touch it because I love you and if you want to then do it because you're a boy and you can't help yourself with you get… well um how did Talho say it… Oh right when you get 'Excited' so it's alright Renton, don't have a cow about it." She laughed at how Renton responded to what she said and gave him a kiss which just melted him away, as if he had forgotten what they just spoke about, or where they are. All he knew that moment was that he was drowning in Eureka's kiss.**

**The kiss lasted long but then they had to separate for air. Then they cuddled again. Only Moments later did Renton looked at a clock, it was hanging on the kitchen's wall. It looked brand new, but he was even more shocked when he saw that the time was now 2:00 am,**

"**Eureka maybe we should go to bed I mean its late and tomorrow if it's sunny we must go see where we are and how to get back to the Gekko, also to find out where the hell we are now." He stood up a, looked at Eureka and helped her stand up since she was all woozy, and because her leg was still extremely sore and sensitive.**

"**Yeah I guess you're right I am really tired and tomorrow I want to explore the area so I know where to go and how to come back." Renton help Eureka's hand and went up. When they reached the room they both blushed. There was only one bed. A king sized bed, which meant they had to share the same bed.**

"**I … I will go sleep on the couch." Renton offered but Eureka grabbed his arm.**

"**No please don't leave me, I mean why can't to sleep with me. We are alone and there's nothing wrong then sleeping next to each other. Since we don't even know where we are, we might as well stick close together. So please Renton, please don't leave me." Renton looked at her begging lavender eyes and smiled.**

"**Sure my love I will be by your side." They climbed into bed. Renton put his arm around Eureka. She could feel his warm breathe on her hair and his arms nice and firm around her. Renton tried his luck and put his arms right underneath Eureka's breast, but she just slyly grinned to herself and fell asleep. The couple slept through the cold rainy night with no problems at all.**

**

* * *

**

**I am really sorry that I have promised for this but never published it sooner. But here it is and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. It's only the beginning of this one there will be more. But only depending on what you think so flamers and any advise will really help thanks for reviewing please carry on I love reading what you say, Because then I get to brag about it to my mom. School has been keeping me busy lately so I haven't really had a proper chance to finish this. But now that it's a Friday and that I have free time I finally got it done and thanks for reading please review. ^.^ **


	2. A small journey in the dream

_**I am really sorry for taking a really long time with this story I have been extremely busy with school and stuff… I have realized that the previous chapter was a bit rushed and wasn't really a very properly written, so I hope this chapter will make up for all those months you have waited and to make up for the previous chapter… I recently read through it and have no idea what went over me, so here I am now and I am going to try again.**_

* * *

_**A small journey in the dream. **_

**The sun arose the next day and golden sunlight rays glisten through the clouds which shone through the windows almost purposefully to wake the couple up. Renton woke with a stir, opened his eyes slowly and gently sat up remembering Eureka was still there and tried not to wake her. He slowly slide out of bed and went to the closet wondering if there is anything else to wear other than the clothes he wore the previous day. Once he had opened the closet, he had found that it was really neatly packed clothing and in the other closet there were nicely ironed clothing hanging there. Renton stood there staring, wondering how it's possible, he took one of the plain black tops, tried it on, and it was a perfect fit.**

**Renton chose the plain black top a pair of work out pants and sport shoes which were also a perfect fit, if he was going to search the area today, he might as well dress for the adventure. Once he has fully dressed his stomach gave a slight moan and quickly looked at Eureka. Renton smiled and thought about making Eureka some breakfast before she wakes up. He crept out of the room and slowly shut the door hearing Eureka turn in her sleep, then walked down the stairs. The kitchen looked shining clean and Renton can't help but wonder why it felt as if someone has been here, he walked in and started searching for a pan and eggs which to his surprise he found a really nice non-stick pan and a box of eggs which was nicely placed in the fridge.**

**Eureka woke up from a growling stomach and smelled something wonderful, the scent just made her stomach growl even more, she sat up and noticed Renton wasn't there at first she frowned not believing that he has left her alone but then thought that he might be the reason for this really wonderful smell. She angelically walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen wearing nothing but her white dress and bear feet. Smiling she saw Renton humming while taking the pan with eggs and bacon and placed it nicely onto a plate with toast and butter melting on it, then turned to the next plate to put the last bit of eggs and bacon on. **

**Renton's eye caught a figure at the door and quickly turned leaving the pan on the stove. Eureka stared at him and he smiled at her and turned to the stove, he switched it off and put the pan in the sink then cleaned up after himself and looked at Eureka. **

**Renton smiled and took both their plates balancing it with his two hands. "Morning Eureka, I have placed the knives and forks on the table in the lounge." Eureka looked happy and walked with him and sat down on the nice brown wooded chair by the wooded table which was strangely professionally polished, Eureka looked at him about to ask if he had done it and as if he read her mind he shook his head. "Found it like this, there's even clothing that fits me perfectly in the closet up stairs." Renton step back to show Eureka and she just looked really confused. "Do you think those might belong to anyone?" Eureka asked while watching Renton place down the food and get himself seated and pouring in some juice he happen to find in the fridge as well, then he looked at her, "No I don't think so, they feel new as if it's just been placed there the moment I opened the closet." **

**Eureka stared at him for a while finding it all too weird, Renton started eating and Eureka's stare broke when her stomach gave a silent growl and she too started eating. After breakfast Renton and Eureka washed the dishes and packed it away. Eureka looked at Renton in wonder, "Renton did you see if there were any clothing for me?" Renton shook his head regretfully, "Sorry Eureka, I haven't checked but I think there might be lets go have a look see." He took her hand and walked with her up stairs. Once Renton and Eureka opened the closet there was now more clothing in it, still neatly packed and hanged, but this time there were feminine looking clothing and Renton smiled at Eureka. "Guess that answers that question." Eureka looked at him really confused, "But Renton how is it possible that there are clothes here." Renton just shook his head.**

"**I will wait downstairs for you Eureka while you get dressed, I will start packing out back packs that I found so that we can start our look around." Eureka nodded and looked back at her closet busy choosing what to wear inside her mind. Renton left the room and started packing bottles of ice cold water into each bag, a small snack, a few sandwiches, Sunscreen and towel, He also decided on bringing the aid kit with just in case anything happens. Renton double checked the bag to see if he didn't forget anything else, once he had zipped the two sport back bags closed he heard Eureka coming down the stairs. He stood up and went to the stairs wanting to see how she looked using it as an excuse to compliment her even though he doesn't really care what she wears he thinks she looks beautiful anyway. Eureka came walking down wearing a sporty black pants with a green line on the side, she has the same kind of sport shoes as Renton and a black matching top with a green and black jacket tied around her waist, even though Eureka's hair isn't really that long she was able to clip it back with some kind of flower clip that could hold her hair back, Renton smiled sweetly, amazed that even in sport clothing Eureka looks wonderful, but it still was no surprise.**

"**You look wonderful Eureka, honestly you do." Renton said with a charming voice. Eureka blushed a bit and walked calmly to him then gave him a small peck.**

"**Thank you Renton, have you finished packing?" Renton nodded and gave her sport bag. They both put it on and walked to the door. Renton stopped to have one last check before leaving, making sure all windows, curtains and doors were closed, all the lights were off and he saw that everything was secure. With a smile he left with Eureka locking the front door and putting the keys away in Eureka's bag.**

**After what seems like an hour they walked into the forest and only found fruit and lots of it. Renton suggested that next time they come here they will bring a bag with for the fruit. They then went to the other side and found a beach. The sand was warm and welcoming the ocean crystal clear blue and not a cloud in the sky, it seemed perfect, the place where they are seemed so fictional, it was too perfect, too tropical. Renton and Eureka looked at each other in wonder.**

**Renton was the first to speak, "we should come back here tomorrow if it's still sunny. Then we can have a swim and then search the ocean…I am sure I can find swimming kit somewhere." Eureka nodded but then also looked a bit bothered by something. Renton noticed but thought that if she wanted to tell him something she wouldn't keep it from him, maybe she was just thinking.**

"**Renton let's go up that mountain." Eureka tugged onto his black shirt and pointed towards a golden, sandy mountain. Eureka looked really excited and Renton sighed and nodded in agreement.**

"**Okay Eureka but let's not stay to long we must be heading back before dark, who knows what creatures lurk around in the dark, nibbling on cute girls toes!" Renton made a creepy man voice and Eureka laughed. Renton loves Eureka's laugh, he always loved Eureka's smile and laughter, and it made him happy and pleased to see that she is happy. Eureka was more than beautiful and even more angelic than an angel. Renton held Eureka's hand gently and went to the start of the mountain and lazily looked up.**

"**Do we really have to go up there?" Renton complained and Eureka looked at him with a bit of surprise.**

**Eureka pouted a bit and said, "I thought you said we could, oh please Renton let's go up there together, we are dressed for hiking and we have supplies in our bags." And more enthusiastically Eureka says, "It's a new adventure. Renton oh please can we go. " In defeat Renton couldn't say no to the most cutest face Eureka had giving him, her lavender begging eyes and her enthusiastic words just convinced him to listen. He sighed and then nodded.**

"**Alright…alright Eureka you win. Let's go up." He stopped for a moment, "Wait a minute before we go Eureka let me put some sun block on, we don't want to get burnt now do we?" Eureka shook her head, glad he wasn't as forgetful as he was on the Gekko. Renton put down the bag and took out a bottle of sun screen and put some on his fingers, then slowly put it on Eureka's nose and cheeks, her arms and top chest. He also gave her some just in case she wants it anywhere else then put some on himself.**

"**There now we are protected from the sun and won't get sorely burned." Renton proudly declared and then put away the sun block. They both started off, it wasn't as hard and tiring as Renton thought it would be, it was actually relaxing and fun. Eureka started singing a song with a very catchy rhythm.**

"**Wow Eureka where did you get that song from?" Renton smiled sounded interested.**

"**The children use to sing it. It was the last song I heard them sing before I left them." Eureka smiled sadly and Renton too felt the sadness of missing the little brats. Renton joined in with Eureka's singing until they had reached the top which was surprisingly easy and fast, there was a pathway and a little picnic area for them to sit and rest. Renton took out the sandwiches and water that he had packed in for them and happily but hungrily ate it. Eureka sweetly took small bites and smiled thanking Renton for the sandwiches. **

"**Renton how long do you think we will be here before Holland and the others are going to find us?" Eureka asked taking another sip from her water bottle.**

"**I honestly don't know Eureka, I don't even know if they are looking for us." Renton said searching for something else to snack on. Eureka looked down at her peanut butter and syrup sandwich, wondering if the others were okay, wondering if anyone survived. Renton looked up at the sky which was starting to cover by white fluffy clouds.**

**Renton in a worried tone said, "Think we better start going back, it looks like it's going to rain soon." Eureka looked up as well and nodded then help back away all their papers back into the back with their bottles. The couples rushed down to the bottom which had been a mistake because Renton ripped over a large stone and slammed into the ground. Eureka stopped immediately and ran to his aid. She panicked for a while then logically thought it through. She checked her back and took out an aid kit and turned the screaming in pain Renton. There was a huge cut from the knee down and looked pretty deep. Eureka tried taking a plaster and sticking onto his leg but then thought why it felt wrong. She read a bottle that said it kills any bacteria's and stops any diseases. She placed it around on Renton's sore and then placed a plaster and a bandage around the knee. Renton screams became whimpers and Eureka seemed to have calmed down. **

"**Renton, are you okay, did I do this right, can you walk?" Eureka asked so fast that Renton hadn't gotten the time to answer her first question.**

"**Eureka, don't worry I am fine, you did a pretty good job, I think I just need to calm down a bit before I can~" Renton stopped talking and stared off in a distance, there was a glow and Eureka spotted it too when she looked. The glow seems to come from the beach they were at just now. Renton stood up kneeling onto a stick he found nearby and Eureka help hold him up. **

"**Renton, maybe we should see tomorrow what that is. Your leg needs to heal and you're in no condition to walk anymore, we still have to get home, meaning it will give a lot of effort to your leg." Eureka carefully walked with him down the heel and Renton nodded limping along beside her. Once they had reached the door Eureka turned the knob and the door opened. Renton was shocked because he was sure that he had locked the door before leaving the place. They walked in and every curtain and window was opened and only the light in the bed room was on.**

"**Eureka I swear I checked twice before leaving. Everything was closed and off." Renton was really confused and looking at Eureka she looked just as confused. Eureka walked Renton up stairs and placed him onto the bed, then said that she was quickly going to search the house to see if anyone was in there or still is. Renton didn't like the idea but Eureka had somehow convinced him and he let her go. After a while she came back with pain pills and shook her head.**

"**I saw no one. Not even a trace that anyone has been here. I closed the windows and curtains again and it seemed like the kitchen's light was on as well so I had switched it off. Here…" She hands him the pill and water. "This will help you it says it stops pain." Renton smiled and saw that it was meant for leg cramps but drank it anyway wanting Eureka to feel like she did the right thing. He would explain to her another day which pill she should have really used.**

"**Thanks Eureka I feel much better already." Renton lied back and listens to the first drops of rainfall before it started to pour. Eureka went to get a cloth and some water and started to clean Renton a bit before letting him fall asleep. Then Eureka switched off the light and went to the bathroom in their room. She looked at the shower and smiled a nice warm shower after a sweating long hike and during a rainy night. She took off her clothes and turned on the shower. When the temperature was perfect she climbed in and humming to herself she started to shower. Once she had finished she climbed out feeling all clean and wonderful she saw a set of pajamas and a towel nicely settled on a cupboard. At first she was really shocked and worried that someone had walked in, then looked a bit suspicious wondering if Renton had sneaked in and placed it there. She none the less did put on the clothes and hung the towel after she used it. Once she opened the door she expected to see Renton sitting up waiting for her but instead he is sleeping under the blankets.**

**If it wasn't him who had placed it there then who had and how did the person get in without making a noise or one of them noticing it. She just shook her head locked the bed room door fearing someone might come back in and climb into bed next to Renton, before falling asleep she would watch him for a while and then give him a slight kiss on the head and then turned and fell asleep feeling Renton's arm go around her holding her gently.**

**The sound of the rain was so calming and relaxing that she had forgotten about being worried of an intruder and fell asleep warming in her lover's arm.**

* * *

_**I have to apologize once again for taking really long on updating this chapter. I made it longer, much longer and a bit more detailed for you. I really hope you will forgive me for being so late on this. I will be trying harder to catch up with all these story writing. I would have published this a few days ago but my internet was down. So now that it's back up and this is updated I would be happy to hear what you say about this one. Thanks for waking me up and encouraging me to continue. Until next time chat then. Thanks and please Read and review. **_


	3. A strange presence

**H****ello everyone and YES! I'm Back in writing haha. I'm so sorry for being gone for such a long time but i am now back and writing again. So i hope you enjoy this chapter and i also hope it has made up for my sudden disappearance. Anyway Please Enjoy and review. I would like to know how i did so i can do better next time****  
**

* * *

**A strange presence**

**Waking up next to her lover she became aware of a smile on his face looking at peace within his dream, wondering what his dreaming about to cause this angelic smile. She slowly climbs out of bed not wanting to wake this handsome person in bed, seeing his smile slowly disappear into a slight discomfort worried her, she kisses him ever so gently on his head and the angelic smile appears once again. Eureka giggles silently to herself and then walks towards the bathroom. As soon as she walked back out, she sees her handsome lover sitting up in bed looking slightly worried and wide awake looking around in confusion of Eureka's sudden disappearance.  
**

**Eureka looks at him with apologetic eyes and with a soft whisper say "I'm sorry Renton, have I woken you?" Renton looks at her with complete relieve and shakes his head, with a loving look in his eyes he gazes at her.**

"**The cold lonely space next to me woke me up. I was worried that you just suddenly disappeared from me again." Renton Slowly stands up feeling a sudden rush and pressure going through his mind. Groaning he holds his head standing dizzily up placing one hand against the wall to keep him balanced.**

**Eureka looks at him calmly and smiles at him with her usual gentle eyes. She walks toward him and gives him a kiss on his head. "Well its okay Renton I just went to the bathroom. I was also hoping to have made breakfast for you, surprising you, but you woke up to soon."**

**Renton would smile at Eureka's thought and hug her. "It's alright Eureka, let's go make breakfast together." Eureka nodded in agreement happily and joyfully walks down the stairs holding Renton's hand, but as they have gone down those stairs they would smell something really delicious and strange, with hungry tummies and curious minds they hurry to the kitchen.**

**Once the couple has reached the kitchen, a ready feast which has been made, Pancakes, Toast, Eggs, bacon and French toast. There would be orange juice poured in two big glasses and syrup and all different kind of spices and sauces would be on the dining room table neatly placed right next to the empty plates. The Couple stood there in utter surprise, without even asking who has done this set up, they run to the table to grab their plates and start taking food with the serving spoons and forks. As they placing their breakfast onto their plates, their tummies grumble, craving for the wonderful meal which is sending this wonderful scent to their noses. **

**Then they walk together happily smiling at each other back to the table and places their plates down. Renton would start of chucking down his food, whereas Eureka would be taking small bites of the pieces, to taste each one before she can start right away with her food. With a satisfied smile to herself she continues to eat as she usually does looking curiously at her food as she eats wondering how every piece has been perfectly made to her liking, but just as they start enjoying their meal even more, the thought of who has made this in their house caused suspicion to arise even more to a point where Eureka spoke with words that made Renton eat a bit slower to hear what she had said other than hearing himself chewing the food hungrily.**

"**Renton, don't you think this is all too strange?" She repeated herself knowing Renton didn't hear the first time seeing the confusion in his face. " I mean… last night when I went to shower, I placed all my clothing on the floor forgetting that I didn't have any pajamas to wear, but once I got out of the shower there were pajamas on the small chair in our bedroom. I was wondering if it might have been you but it wasn't, since you were sleeping… I really am starting to think that someone else is living here as well." Eureka looks at Renton with a concerned look unsure on what he would think about it.**

**Renton places his knife and fork on to table, looking down at his food with the same amount of concern "Now that you mention it, it is a bit strange. Your right Eureka, the clothes that just keeps appearing in the closet, the towels, the beds that just makes itself up, a cozy house, breakfast, food suddenly appearing, these aren't normal events at all. Perhaps we should search around this house to see if there is evidence of other people living here." Renton looks around and Eureka nods then stands up for getting about her food wanting to start searching.**

"**Right after breakfast of course, this food is divine!" Renton announces excitedly and starts eating happily again enjoying every bit of his food. Eureka would give a slight sigh, frowning at Renton; she sits down again and continues eating her breakfast but now and then would stop to look around wanting to see something out of the ordinary. Eureka would also look at Renton trying to find a way to convince Renton to help her start searching right away. The silence in the house was no help to convince him, or even Eureka for that matter, to the fact that there just might be someone in the house, but at the same time there is a slight feeling that she's being watched by someone… or something, as she places the toast to her lips, Eureka would look around her hoping to see what it could be the reason of the disturbance but nothing would seem to appear only furniture of the house was all she could see.**

"**Eureka relax, if the person wanted to hurt us don't you think he would have done so to us last night? Or poison the food? I mean I've just eaten all my food and I still feel completely fine, except that my stomach hurts from eating so much, I couldn't help it though the food was wonderful" Renton sits back groaning a bit patting his stomach, Eureka giggles cutely and Renton raises his eyebrows "what?"**

"**I think it's more like you're eating too fast, you need to try eating a bit slower Renton." Eureka then picks up her fork and takes a bite of the last piece of her egg as if to illustrate to Renton how to eat then gently place down her fork and wipe her mouth but only to tease him. "See that's how you should eat Renton"**

"**Ha ha so funny… but yeah I'll try eating a bit slower than." Renton then stood up holding his stomach with a slight painful look "I regret it now" Eureka looks at him, shaking her head, she stands up to help him, Renton pulled away slightly with a smile and started cleaning up. "Don't worry Eureka I will be okay."**

"**Renton maybe you should rest for a while before cleaning… you really look like you ate too much to fast come let's go sit on the couch for a while before the pain gets worse." Eureka took Renton's arm pulling him from his seat to the living room. Renton, who followed Eureka, just obeyed without any complain and lied down on the couch groaning as he held his stomach. **

**Eureka holds him closely to her chest worrying so much for her lover; Renton, on the other hand looks so at ease listening to ever beat of her heart. "Should I maybe go search for medicine or something in the kitchen that might help you?" Eureka says in her soft gentle voice loving the look on Renton's face as he smiles to the sound.**

**Renton looks up into her beautiful violet eyes, still showing sighs that he is in more discomfort with his stomach than he likes to tell. "You may but please don't take too long, I truly love just being able to lie like this with you, and I also think that the pain will just wear off in a while."**

**Eureka looks at him with unbelieving smile and give him a kiss on the head then stand up placing a pillow where she sat as a replacement for him. "No that won't do at all; you'll just stay in pain longer if I don't get you something now, doesn't worry Renton I'll be back in just a few. also I just might find something else while searching, like perhaps a clue to whom else lives here with us." Then Eureka walks out giving one caring glimpse at Renton and walk to the kitchen. Renton would lay there wondering to himself whether they should be at all that worried about this person here or not, seeing that he/she did not really cause any pain but rather prepared an enormous breakfast and clean, new clothing for them. Renton sighs looking at the ceiling and then turn to his side facing the couch and closes his eyes baring the pain in his stomach still regretting how fast he ate.**

**Eureka quickly walks into the kitchen with a slight sense of hurry not wanting her boyfriend to suffer for too long, searching through a white wooden medicine cabinet, to Eureka's surprise it would have everything that could cure any sickness or heal any sore areas, it would be so surprising to Eureka it would make her pause for a bit before continuing her search. {It's filled with everything that anyone would need… even bandages and needles. I wonder if maybe the others that live here, have a person living here as well who must be constantly ill and they feel the need to care for this person.} Eureka thought to herself.**

**Looking around the kitchen, her eyes grow wide as she catches a glimpse of a young female figure running, she could hear giggles filling the room. The figure runs past the kitchen door towards the dining room. Eureka walks out trying to catch up with the girl only to find herself in the well-furnished dining room again and to her surprise once again, the room would be cleaned, there wouldn't be a single thing on the table, almost as if there wasn't anything even to begin with. Eureka would give a really confused look and turn back to the kitchen lost in her confusion wondering what's going on. **

**There would be a bottle of stomach pain medicine lying on the table as if picked out for her. She would stand there staring at it as if it's about to spring at her and bite her. Next to it would be a clean glass of water; Eureka would shakily take the medicine and glass and close the cabinet door which she had left open. Staring at the glass as she walks back to Renton she would wonder why this person is helping them out so much. She then stops to look at her lover who seems relaxed and sits next to him.**

"**I got the medicine for you Renton." Renton turns to face her with a soft gentle smile and reaches out for the medicine; Eureka hands it to him and watches him drinking it. **

"**Actually it was more like it was placed out for you Renton. I also saw someone… I saw a young girl running past the kitchen and followed her to the dining room, she wasn't there but the room was completely clean as if we never ate there at all. Then as I got back into the kitchen the medicine was on the table as if placed out right there for me to find it and the glass of water. Did you perhaps hear anything maybe someone walked in a saw you, or laughter?" Eureka would sound really concerned and worried then looks at Renton as he stares at her in shock, and then shook his head. **

"**No, sorry Eureka I didn't hear or see anything, but you say there was a figure like girl, are you sure that it wasn't maybe a shadow or some… no... I guess it can't be because more strange events has happened." He places the glass down and sighs, then sits up slightly. "Maybe we should really go have a look around right now, we just might find her and ask some questions. I would like to meet who ever live here; and I would also feel more comfortable knowing who we are living with." Eureka looks at Renton with slight concerned eyes.**

"**Alright Renton but… hmm now just lie still till you feel better, give the medicine a chance to work first before you start moving around so much." She places her hand gently onto his stomach and gives him a gentle kiss. Renton would smile at the gesture and lie back a bit.**

"**Eureka..." He says looking up at the ceiling again with wondering eyes. "After searching around the house would you mind if we can go for a walk. I just really want to get out of here for a bit and have a look around outside as well, it looks like it's going to be a fairly warm day so I don't think there would be any rain. It's basically a perfect day to just go out for a walk and I also want to see if there just might be a way to contact the Gekko and get back to them." He sits up again looking at Eureka wanting to know if she's really okay with it, giving an unsettling look as he gets up to fast but smile real fast after wards.**

"**That sounds perfectly fine with me Renton. I do not mind having a look around, I mean we never really had a chance to do so before. Are you feeling any better now though?" Eureka looks back at him, her concerned caring eyes on him. **

"**Yeah I am starting to feel better, the medicine seems to be working quite fast." Renton gets up and pulls Eureka up so that she can stand next to him, still looking a bit bothered with the unsettling feeling in his stomach, "Let's get going Eureka; I don't think I can just stay still any longer, I can't just sit and wonder and more, knowing there just might be someone around here now."**

**She nods her head and takes his hand. Her soft gentle grip would almost seem to help ease any discomforting thoughts Renton had and they would start the search in the house only to find completely empty rooms and well furnished rooms. There was only one room would have made them stop and hesitate. A fairly large room, with light purple walls, dark purple curtains, many different types of purple line colours on the bed with purple flowered pillows, the bed would be a queen sized bed but seems unnecessarily, seeing that this room was perfectly fit for a fairly young child, who had a deep liking to the colour purple and love for cats, for all her teddies are cats. The room was perfect except for one thing. The main things that laid on the ground was what caught Renton and Eureka's eyes, empty bottles of medicine and an empty glass sitting on the white wooden coffee table next to the bed. Bandages lying all over the side of the bed covered in fresh looking blood.**

"**Renton, what's…?" Eureka spoke but He interrupted "I don't know Eureka but I do not like the look of this at all." He walks into the room towards to mess, Eureka reached out her hand to stop him but rather decided to give up and walked aside him as well, worried because of what she sees.**

"**Do you think this might belong to that girl, I saw just now? I mean this room looks like a room for a child but… I don't think I would like it very much to if these belong to her as well." Eureka looks sadly at the bloody bandages and her hands being held together in front of her.**

"**Let's just clean this up, I don't like how it's just lying here, it also might cause stains and it just looks insensible to leave it lying here." Renton would start picking up the bandages not wanting Eureka to do so leaving her to pick up the glass and bottles carefully. "I just truly hope that things aren't really all that bad as they seem to us. Like perhaps she just got hurt and caught a cold..."Eureka says, looking sadly at the mess in their hands. "No even that I think is horrible. Poor girl"**

"**Yeah, no matter how you see this it all will still land up looking bad. That's one of the reasons I want to clean this up Eureka so that it doesn't look like that every time we walk by, come let's throw this away then go for our walk, it doesn't seem like they are at home anymore." Turning away from the room and leaving the room, the couple walks back to the kitchen towards a cupboard where they saw previously where a dust bin stood. **

**Renton washes his hands after throwing the bandages away wanting to wash the blood of them only to realize that there was nothing to wash off in the first place almost as if there was never any blood on the bandages. Eureka would notice Renton looking at his hands in confusion "Renton, are you alright? You're starting to look really pale" She walks behind him and gives him a concerned hug. **

"**I'm fine Eureka I just feel like I really need to get out and have a bit of fresh air. I'm starting to feel very suffocating in here. Come Eureka let's just please leave now." Renton would truly look like his in a hurry just to leave the house almost as if he is taking in everything that's happening a bit to fast.**

"**Renton…" Eureka says in a scared sort of voice looking around the house. "Something really doesn't seem to feel right about this place, I mean yes strange things has happened and we are save and alright. Maybe even being taken care of but… what if… there's something else around here." Eureka holds Renton's hand tightly after he had dried them and walks to the front door.**

"**I know what you mean… I really understand what you mean." Renton opens the front door letting Eureka walk out first then turns to close the door but just as he turns, giving a last glimpse at the house walking off he would stare at what had appeared right in front. The figure of the young girl stood by the door, whispering goodbye and then door would slowly close. Leaving Renton staring at the door stiffly, as pale as he can be. Eureka would shake Renton with so much worry as she sees him not moving. Renton would look almost as if his mumbling but no sound would come from his mouth.**

"**Renton?... Renton?!" She yells trying to get him back, wanting him just to move again. "Renton!" He would then snap out of it shaking his head widely and almost as if he had forgotten why he froze in the first place.**

**Renton would look back at Eureka blankly and with a doll whisper he says "I saw her Eureka. I saw the young girl but she looks human…" Eureka would look really scared holding onto his arm. "What you mean looks human Renton?" Renton would look at Eureka's eyes, almost as if she should know what he means and almost as if all has just suddenly began made sense to him.**

"**She's not human."**

* * *

**Hey everyone. I know I have been gone for a really really long time now. Been so busy and never really gotten the chance to write more but I have been very busy on this one for a while so. Here it is and I hope you all have enjoyed it. I am planning on starting a new chapter in my other story pretty soon. So please don't give up on me just yet.**


End file.
